


Pot of Gold

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [51]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, I could see this happening tbh, I ship Steve and Nat with happiness and each other, Imagine your OTP, Kinda OOC but they’re horny so who cares, Love Confessions, Lust, Making Love, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha and Steve give in to their desire for one another and it becomes more meaningful than they anticipated.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/811944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Pot of Gold

* * *

Steve took a sip of his wine and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Wow, this tastes better than I thought it would."

"See? I may not be a connoisseur, but I do know my way around a bottle of wine." Natasha poked his knee. "It’s a good thing you can’t get drunk though."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Because a drunk Steve Rogers would be excellent blackmail material." She waggled her eyebrows. "Can you imagine what the public would think if they saw pictures or dare say, a _video_ of an American icon completely plastered? The entire nation would probably be in mourning."

He snorted. "That would destroy my pristine reputation of being a Boy Scout for sure."

"Except they don’t know that you have  _never_ been a Boy Scout. _I_ do." Natasha leaned forward and placed her hand on his thigh, her fingernails tickling the fabric of his jeans. It wasn’t even a seductive gesture, but Steve sucked in his breath anyway.

He enjoyed spending time with his partner and as secretive as she was, she still let him see what she was really like behind her Black Widow persona. It would’ve been easier to keep their relationship professional, but they had shared similarities that caused them to bond.

After the whole mess with HYDRA and SHIELD last year, Natasha had gone on a hiatus for several months. She had just released a lot of classified information on the internet, which exposed all of her former aliases. So she needed to get away and lie low for a while. She gave Steve the number to her burner cell and they kept in touch while she was gone. That was a gift he didn’t take lightly.

Steve and Sam went searching for Bucky in her absence, but he made it clear that he missed her whenever they talked and she returned the sentiment. Sometimes they just chatted about what they ate and watched on tv - when there was anything to watch. It didn’t escape them that their relationship had become more like a marriage as the days passed.

Their friends noticed this first and commented on it. Tony was the first one to joke that Steve and Natasha were playing house without any of the "bedroom benefits" and Clint suggested that if they separated, they wouldn’t know how to handle it. These were jokes of course, but there was a smidgen of truth to them. 

They always sent each other little texts throughout the day and they were constantly checking up. If Nat knew Steve was exhausted after a mission, she’d drive him home, give him a massage - she was great at that - and order take out. In return, Steve would cook for her, refill her vodka glass and feed Liho if she was too tired. They did things for each other without having to be asked.

If that wasn’t like a marriage, what was? Their partnership had always been platonic bordering on intimate without explicitly crossing that line. However, from the beginning, there had been something undefinable just beneath the surface of their relationship that they’d never dared to explore. In this moment it seemed that they might finally acknowledge it.

Natasha's emerald eyes gazed deeply into Steve's and he looked back at her with the same intensity. There was enough electricity between them to set the apartment on fire, but he forced himself not to move. She was the one who touched him first so he wanted to be sure this was what she wanted.

It didn’t take long for her to set her glass down and press her mouth to his. Without hesitation, Steve wrapped his arms around her back and slid his fingers down to her ass. He squeezed her rump, enjoying the little squeal he elicited from her.

She pushed onto his lap, grinding their pelvises together. He muttered a curse as he felt his erection strain against his pants. That was one benefit of being a super soldier, it never took long to get hard. Maximum efficiency.

Panting in delight, he managed to move his lips away to say, "I think we’d better take this in the bedroom, yeah?"

"Good idea. The bed is more comfortable. I've dreamed of fucking you on my couch, but we can table that for next time." She slid off him, making sure he felt every inch of her curves, then held her hand out to him. 

He took it and she tugged him down the short hallway into her room. The door was kicked shut and she threw herself into his arms again, kissing his mouth, jaw and neck. When she reached his collarbone, she helped him take the offending fabric off and continued her ministrations.

She may have been using her mouth to touch and taste, but Steve’s fingers began a sensuous assault on her skin. He tickled up her spine, making her giggle and smoothed circles on the warm flesh. In the process, he kept trailing a path lower and lower until he reached the waistband of her leggings.

_I'm glad she’s not wearing jeans_ , he thought to himself as he tugged the bottoms down. A lovely pair of turquoise hipster panties greeted him. The color was perfect on her ivory skin and he whispered his approval in her right ear before nibbling the pierced lobe.

"Sexy panties." He slid his thumb just under the waistband, teasing her.

She let out a breathy moan. "I wore them with you in mind. Didn’t think you’d go for this, but I took a chance. I always had a feeling you weren’t so wholesome." 

Natasha teased him here, but she was telling the truth too. There’d been moments when she needed his help to unzip part of her suit or she had to dress up for a mission, showing off a bit of cleavage and leg. It was all part of distracting her mark so she could get the information she needed from them.

Steve wasn’t the kind of man who’d leer, but he noticed all the same. Those blue eyes would skim over her form, then quickly turn away as if he committed a sin. If only he’d known that she had no problem with him looking, they could’ve done this a long time ago. At least they were here now.

They shared another kiss that was so passionate, Natasha's toes curled from the power of it. She gasped in surprise when Steve slid his tongue into her mouth, and began to massage hers. Not to be deterred, she grabbed his ass once more and pulled him on top of her as she descended onto the bed.

Her hands tore off his t shirt - actually ripped it - and she eyed his chest hungrily. God, he looked good. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen him shirtless, but the circumstances were happily different now. She rubbed her face on his chest and placed a wet kiss on his pectoral.

Steve took her face in his hands and planted a kiss on her eyelids, cheeks, nose and lips. She liked how he got better and better at that the more they did it. Her top was still on, so she pulled away momentarily to yank it off. After that, she was only wearing a matching bra and panties. He ogled her unashamedly and cupped her left breast, squeezing it gently.

"I've imagined this so many times," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her through the lacy fabric.

"Yeah? It gets better." She unhooked her bra and let it fall from her body. Two beautifully round breasts with rosy pink nipples greeted him.

Instead of touching her right away, he sat there for a moment, admiring her figure. "God, you're resplendent. I want to draw you like this and keep the image with me forever." His eyes took her in, but even though there was lust in his gaze, there was also adoration. He made her feel so...loved?

How could he do that? How could he kiss, fondle and tease her, but still make her feel like she was precious? Natasha's lips trembled and she put her hands around his neck. She didn’t look away from him, didn’t try to drop some wisecrack to change the mood. 

"You really mean that, don’t you?" She felt tears spring up in her eyes and she didn’t stop them from falling.

His palm caressed her cheek, smoothing the skin with his thumb. The look in his eyes was tender as he replied, "Every word."

The redhead beamed at him and touched her forehead to his, hands clinging him tightly. Her emotions were all over the place, but for the first time in her life, she realized that she didn’t care. Out of all the men in the world, Steve was the only one she wanted to see her as she truly was.

All her life it'd been easy to hide her true face, to manipulate people into believing that they knew her. It was the only way she’d been taught to protect herself and to rely on no one. Yet here, right here, she knew she’d found true joy by trusting Steve and letting him in her heart. She’d been doing it little by little the last few years, so why not go all in?

For a while, neither of them said anything. Silence had a purpose and this was the right time for it. Natasha didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but she couldn’t be bothered to care. Being in Steve's arms was a luxury she wouldn’t waste, but their close proximity made their desire rise and soon they were kissing again.

Steve nudged her to move further on the bed and when she was settled, he pulled her panties off, leaving her nude. Her eyes locked onto his and she aided him in the removal of his pants. In less than a minute, they were both naked and in awe of each other's form.

Natasha appreciated the sturdiness of his shoulders, his beautiful abdominal muscles and that sexy dorito-shaped waist. Then her eyes widened when she took in his cock. She knew he was well-endowed, but she had no idea he was  that well-endowed! She wasn't a virgin, but she hadn’t seen a penis that big before. Instinctively, her thighs clenched and she felt her center grow wetter. 

"Fuck, Steve. All this for me?" She kissed him soundly, then reached out and grasped him, delighting in the sharp hiss that left his mouth when she made contact. Using the tiny bead of fluid that was on the top of his length, she pumped and squeezed him.

Hearing him huff in pleasure and seeing the red flush appear on his cheeks made her feel bold. She purred, "Such a pretty cock. Mm, I’m gonna enjoy when you put it in me." Her other hand cupped his testicles and fondled them with care. "So damn big. You’re quite impressive, soldier."

"Hngh, shit..." Steve groaned out as his eyes got so large they looked as if they might pop out of his head. He had never been touched like this before and it was an electrifying sensation. If he died right now, he’d be one happy man. Tremors took over his body and he moaned with every stroke she made.

Desperate to give her equal pleasure, the soldier skimmed her breasts with his fingertips and pinched her nipples until they grew hard. This action caused her to let out a shuddering breath. He made sure to pay just as much attention to her bosom, bending down to lap and suckle her like a starving man.

"You taste so good, Nat. Wanna keep you here for days." That deep voice came out silky smooth and made her roll her eyes in the back of her head. He was a natural at teasing and he did a damn good job of it too.

Steve's saliva felt peculiarly arousing on her nipple and she gripped his head, encouraging him to keep going. His tongue licked her nubs again and again while he caressed the underside of her breasts with his thumb. In response, she squeezed harder on him, eliciting a grunt.

After paying her chest some lengthy attention, he moved down to her stomach and licked a trail to the thatch of red curls on her nether region. She usually shaved once a month, but hadn’t felt like doing that this time around. The admiring expression on her lover's face made her glad she hadn’t.

"You’re red here too? It’s pretty." He bent down to kiss her and she sucked in a breath. Noticing her reaction, he slipped two fingers inside her core and scissored her slowly. It was incredible how wet she’d become during their foreplay. She was practically gushing.

Natasha's hips jerked and she whimpered. His forefinger grazed her inner walls and in a short time, he found her clit. If she hadn’t known he was a virgin and that his mother was a nurse who'd taught him about female biology, she would’ve thought he had former practice.

Steve used his artist's fingers to paint her insides like a canvas, stroking with the utmost care. Her petals grabbed onto him tightly and he let out a low whistle, entranced by how eagerly her body took him. He flicked at the bundle of nerves in her center until she let out a loud curse.

"Shit! Ah, Steve, if you keep doing that...oh, I'm gonna come."

He nibbled her ear again and blew on it as he pressed his face to her cheek. His voice was husky. "Then come."

"No, not like this. I want you inside." She gripped the hand that had been currently working circles into her heat.  "Please. Take me, make me yours."

From the tremulous way she spoke, Steve knew she wouldn’t be able to last long. However, Natasha had the Soviet version of the super soldier serum, so she would recover and be ready for round two shortly afterwards. Still, he wanted their first time to be the most memorable for her - perhaps that was his ego talking, but he also wanted to please her.

The mewling from her lips urged him and he listened. She had her hand on his cock and he positioned himself over her. He looked into her eyes as he lowered himself into her depths. Her core accepted him with ease and he pushed deeper and deeper inside. Sweat beaded above her upper lip and she dug her fingernails in his back.

Natasha cried out, her eyes shut. "Oh!" She raised her legs to wrap around his waist, resting on his ass and she pushed back, giving him as much as he gave her. There was no way she'd just lie there and let him do all the work. 

Her breasts bounced as he pumped into her body and it was a mesmerizing sight. He nipped at them each time they hit his face and she let out a sound that could be only described as pornographic. It stroked his ego knowing that he was the man doing this to her.

Together, they worked to bring one another to completion. The sounds of their moans intermingling followed by the slapping of their naked bodies were the only sounds in the room. Natasha felt her body grow hotter and hotter, but it was a bearable heat, attributed to Steve's torso on top of hers.

Steve lifted her legs until they were up against his shoulders. This change in position caused his cock to reach her deeper than he had previously. She felt so wonderful. Her walls were so wet that he heard a faint squelching each time he thrusted. The smell of sex and sweat permeated the room and he reveled in it.

"Ha, unh, just...a little...more!" She whispered and bucked her hips to meet his in their seductive dance. 

A rush went down his back just as Natasha shook under him. This was it. He pulled his member out until only his tip remained inside of her, then he slammed back inside, hard. This was what he continued to do until his balls tightened and he went back to thrusting as fast as he could.

"Fuck! Nat, come for me!" He yelled while he pounded his cock in her folds.

Her fluids mixed with his pre-cum ran down their thighs. Their gazes locked, neither one daring to look away. So much was said in that look, things that couldn’t have been communicated with words. They both knew this wasn’t just a passionate night of sex. This was an act of intimacy, a sharing of themselves. After tonight, nothing would be the same.

Steve managed a few more thrusts before Natasha's climax hit. Heat exploded in her core and the delicious wave of pleasure was so intense it made her arch her back and curl her toes. 

"Steve, Steve, Steve!" That was all she could sob as tears ran down her face, her petals still latching onto his cock, milking him as much as possible.

"Nat!" He roared and he spilled his load into her. The pleasure from the release was so intense that he swore he saw stars in that moment. Once he emptied himself, he panted and lie on top of her, but was careful not to crush her with his weight. 

They stayed like that, spent from their passionate lovemaking, but not wanting to move yet. She held his head to her breast and ran her fingers through his hair. It was a sweet intimacy that she’d never experienced in her life until now, but she had no need for regrets. Not knowing how wonderful Steve was and what he meant to her. 

Neither of them spoke for a while, just rested on the mattress lost in their own thoughts. Natasha rubbed her leg against his. She had something she wanted to tell him and she knew it was important, so she took her time.

Licking her lips, she whispered in his ear. "Steve?"

He hummed and looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"...I love you." The words came out easily and from the look on his face, she knew that he didn’t miss the sincerity of them. She wouldn’t lie about this, not to him and not after what they'd just shared. As far as Natasha was concerned, Steve was her first and she hoped he’d be her last.

Steve blinked and took her in his arms, moving them to a sitting position. He cupped the apple of her cheek and smiled the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen. "And I love you."

Her fingers gripped his forearms and she pulled him in for a smoldering kiss. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they laughed and hugged from the joy they felt. She sought his fingers with her own and entwined them tightly, neither one letting go for anything.

Now, there truly was nothing left to be said.


End file.
